


What now?

by Barson4Ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: what happens when Raf and Sonny finally bite the bullet?





	What now?

All Rafael could remember was Liv telling him Sonny, no Carisi had been injured but he was okay. Next thing Raf remembered was Sonny showing up at his doorstep, drunk, crying and on the verge of a panic attack. Raf had had a few drinks already, knowing better than to let him in, but Sonny pushed past him assuring Raf he was okay. Raf just pointed to his arm were the knife had broken the skin, his broken nose and the many bruises that covered his face, and trailed down into his shirt. Liv had said Sonny was badly beaten, it was a miracle he could walk out of the hospital on his own. Raf met Sonny’s eyes, grabbed his hand, grabbed a brand bottle of scotch and two glasses from his kitchen pulling Sonny into his bedroom. It wasn’t the first time the two of them had been alone in his bedroom. Once his door was closed Raf turned and Sonny wore a broken smile, with tears in his eyes. Sonny pushed Raf against the door and kissed him, Rafael kissed him back. After a few minutes Raf pulled back, leaning his forehead against Sonny’s. 

“What are we doing, Rafi?” Sonny whispered. 

Raf shrugged, running his hands under Sonny’s shirt. 

“I don’t know. Have you had anything to drink before you got here?” 

“No. Have you?” Sonny whispered, settling his hands on Raf’s hips. 

“Yes, but sober enough to know I need you bad.” Raf whispered.

Sonny was flabbergasted by Raf’s casual manner. He had thought they had a connection. He told himself Raf was just overly tired, that was why he was being off hand with him.

A few weeks later Sonny showed up at Raf’s place a bottle of scotch in hand. When a guy wearing only boxer shorts and alcohol on his breath answered Sonny was shocked.

“Can I help you?” the guy asked.

Sonny looked him over, unable to bring himself to think why a barely dressed stranger was answering Raf’s door.

“Sorry I must be at the wrong apartment, I’m looking for a Rafael Barba?” 

“You got the right place, hold on. Raf! Someone wants to talk to you!” 

A minute later Rafael appeared, kissed the guy and looked questioningly at Sonny.

“What do you need Carisi?” Raf asked.

“Uh, nothing I just thought, you know….” Sonny stopped, tears in his eyes. 

Raf pushed Sonny out, coming out also closing the door. Raf saw the tears in his eyes, grabbing his arms rubbing softly circles Raf asked, 

“What’s wrong Sonny?” 

“I thought we had something between us, just not a couple one night stands where only sex matters.” 

“Sonny you deserve so much better than this.” He gestured to himself. 

“Bullshit, Raf.” Sonny rushed. 

“You saw the scars, all of them are not from my father.” Raf whispered, moving toward the door. 

“I don’t care, I want you, only you, all of you scars and all.” 

Raf stopped, looking at him, he saw nothing but love in Sonny’s eyes. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

Raf smiled, and kissed him. 

“Saturday night, I know a place where they serve good Italian food. I’ll pick you up at your place.” 

“What about him?” Sonny asked. 

“I’ll get rid of him, I got drunk, stupid, he isn’t you, not even close.”


End file.
